Talk:Flashback (episode)
Tuvok's brain If this (awful) episode took place in Tuvok's brain, why did we see external shots of the ships? -- Excelsior 07:02, 26 March 2006 (UTC) : Because he was imagining that going on? --Wingsandsword 21:17, 8 April 2006 (UTC) Bloopers Regarding the apparant blooper concerning Valtane's apparent death, isn't it plausible that he was merely badly injured and the bug, sensing what it interpretted as his impending death, decided that the time was right to get out? It's plausible that it wouldn't wait until actual death, but would leave the host body when death seemed inevitable.Tiberius 04:20, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Continuity Is the "continuity" section appropriate? Most of it seems like it's merely nitpicks, not adding any "real" information about the episode. 00:29, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :This was removed by someone, probably for the reason stated above: :* Dmitri Valtane apparently died on the bridge of the in this episode following an attack from the Klingons. However, if you watch closely at the end of , when all the Excelsior crew are on the viewscreen of the ''Enterprise''-A, Valtane appears to be alive and well. Some fan theories propose the idea that Valtane had a twin of some sort serving on the ship as well (and that it is the twin we see at the end of Star Trek VI). While there is no way to establish this, there is a short arrangement of quick edits at the beginning of Star Trek VI that shows Valtane at two different places on the bridge at the same time. :* At the end of the episode, Captain Janeway asks Tuvok if the Excelsior ever managed to rescue Kirk and McCoy. This was probably done to emphasize the episode's tribute to the original series, but it makes it appear that Janeway didn't pay much attention during her history classes. Since the actions of the Excelsior took place shortly before the Khitomer Conference, which marked the beginnings of the peace process between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, they would presumably be required learning for all Federation children in school, though obviously much of it would not be recorded in the history books. :* When Janeway and Tuvok are on the bridge of the Excelsior for the first time and he tells to her the events of those times, he says Kirk and McCoy were arrested two days after the destruction of Praxis, but in , during the briefing of the officials of Starfleet, Spock says explicitly that two months have passed since the incident. It is possible that this discontinuity is a result of Tuvok's memories of this period being damaged by his illness. :* Janice Rand appears in this episode as holding the rank of a Lieutenant Commander. However, in , Rand clearly holds the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. It is possible that this discontinuity is a result of Tuvok's memories of this period being damaged by his illness. :* In , the Excelsior s navigator wore the grey undershirt and uniform trim of the TOS movie-era Operations department. In "Flashback", the character (played by the same actor) wears the white color of the Command division. :* Another small oddity is that we see exterior shots of the Excelsior multiple times during the episode. Obviously, this is a case of dramatic license, but it is strange since all the 2293 scenes take place within Tuvok's memory. This isn't as odd as it may seem however; third person memories are reasonably common among humans. :* When Praxis explodes, and the Excelsior is caught in the wave from the explosion. Sulu orders the helmsman to turn the ship into the wave. In this episode, the helmsman responds with "Aye sir", in Star Trek VI, the helmsman responds with "Aye". : I can't say I disagree with it, therefore I did what anon didn't do and archived what was removed above. --Alan 06:20, 27 June 2007 (UTC) ::Also removed the following speculation: A possible explanation is that Valtane was resucitated, but the virus had already been passed to Tuvok. --31dot 19:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Act Breakdown in this article Never mind. I watched the episode and correctly rewrote the article to include the actual act breaks as they appeared in the aired episode. Sir Rhosis 11:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Removed "You never brought ''me tea." : - '''Janeway', to Tuvok Removed the above quote- quotes should have some sort of deeper meaning behind them, and not just be funny or interesting.--31dot 19:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Removed nit * The death of Dmitri Valtane is an obvious continuity error, as he is seen standing on the bridge of the Excelsior, behind Captain Sulu, at the end of Star Trek VI. * Another continuity error is that Sulu's attempt to rescue Kirk and McCoy from Rura Penthe happens only 4 days after the Praxis explosion. However, at the Starfleet Command briefing (early in Star Trek VI), Spock states, "''Two months ago, a Federation Starship monitored an explosion on the Klingon moon Praxis.''" Removed again due to continuity nitpicking.MajorTom1 09:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Awkward phrasing "George Takei originally learned of his forthcoming appearance in this episode via a phone call in January 1996, from a male fan who was also a friend of the actor. The friendly fan congratulated Takei for the fact he was about to make a guest appearance on Star Trek: Voyager" ... So it's worth a specific mention that a Star Trek fan happens to be male, and furthermore we're emphasising repeatedly how friendly he is with Mr Takei? This reads like some innuendo out of Private Eye. 23:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :If we know that the fan is male, why should we hide that information? It doesn't say that the two were in a relationship. I'm open to wording changes, but I don't have an issue with the information.--31dot 00:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC)